Hudson
A mysterious demon hunter who has proven himself unwavering in the face of doom or damnation, the man known as Hudson does not seek glory or status, rather redemption. Only those who admitted him into the Order of Velin know that he has been seeking to atone for a terrible mistake, others that know of him see him as a benevolent drifter ridding the land of demons and nothing more. While he cares deeply for humanity and the innocent, he is a notably solemn and grim individual in most interactions. History Born in a small western Atracan farm town, Hudson did not have many choices or aspirations for his future beyond simply working the land that his parents toiled over daily. It was simple and honest work, and for a time he was willing to accept that much of his life would be restricted to that small corner of the world. Yet when the Atracan-Tsvanian War broke out he was given a chance to both travel the world and become a hero. At the very least that was what the bright-eyed youth he was back then thought he would be doing, signing away his fealty without hesitation as he took up arms to do battle with the enemy. Unfortunately, war is never as glamorous as glory hounds make it out to be. Hudson found himself surrounded by death, either by dispatching it or seeing his comrades and friends killed one by one throughout that bloody campaign. The experience changed the young man, the shock and awe of life's frail balance lost on him after the long war, his success and penchant for survival seeing to his increase in rank as time wore on. Yet the highs and lows of combat eventually had him disillusioned with his own service, eventually realizing that all he was doing was serving as a rank-and-file number to fight battles that meant very little to him. In time he left the service after the war had concluded, not wanting to return to his home and the simple life he once had. If he was a seasoned killer, he may as well continue getting paid for his skills. Mercenary work was the most logical step for him, and Hudson earned his living off of taking hits and odd-jobs as efficiently as he could manage. The jobs were steady, and allowed him a rather relaxed lifestyle as he drifted from town to town, throwing himself at others' problems so that he may find funds for a meal and a place to stay. Being a well-traveled and surprisingly well-mannered individual, he made good company and was a good hire and team member in jobs that required more than one hired gun. Eventually however, a mission went wrong and he stopped his mercenary work entirely. It is a rather touchy subject for him, and he has never shared the details of it with anyone. Depressed and regretful, Hudson traveled throughout northern Atraca for several years before making contact with the Order of Velin. His family had always been devout worshipers of Gyasis, and upon seeing the church that would take him in he realized how he had lost his way ever since the war. Knowing full well just how guilty he was, he sought redemption by pledging his fealty to the goddess of judgment, and the Order accepted him with open arms. Yet more years of training and rehabilitating himself saw Hudson become a valuable sword-arm to the vengeful deity, and he determined that the root of evil lied in the demons that manipulated the weak and fragile. Part of him wished that a demon had influenced him to do the terrible things he had done in his past, but the new hunter was well aware that his faults and mistakes were his own. Over time his skills with a short sword became masterful, his combat style frantic and fluid all at once as he did battle with all sorts of terrible hellish creatures. As he proved himself, the Order granted him a holy relic to better dispatch the enemies of the Abyss: Velin's Tears. Maces on long chains affixed to both his belt and sword-hilt, they burn bright with holy flame that sunder and scorch evil creatures with the baleful wrath of his goddess. They are tools he uses to great efficiency, and in time Hudson became known as a zealous hunter who aimed to protect the weak from the demonic and supernatural. In time he would cross paths with a woman, stricken to the point where they would hastily marry. Perhaps the rush was due to just how lonely he had been all of his life, or rather a coping mechanism to deal with the regret he grappled with regularly. Regardless of the reason he soon found himself with a family, and as he looked on the foundations of what he was building he realized that he did not deserve any of it. Not yet, at least. The Order of Velin had received word that there would be a mission taking place where they would make an assault on the Abyss itself, and Hudson knew that this was his calling. If he could face both his demons and the evils of hell itself, he knew he would have redeemed himself to earn a life close to what he had neglected to cherish all of those years ago. He would succeed or face utter damnation. Whatever his fate, he would see it through to the end. The Sin & Sentence WiP Trivia WiP Media Category:Characters Category:Sin & Sentence